For One Last Tomorrow(With You) P.1.
by Caramia S. Cesiyess
Summary: Their leader has mysteriously vanished. Can the Sailor Senshi find their leader, and can Mamoru find out what happened to her when they do?


Sailormoon does not belong to me(wish thought I do). I hope you all enjoy this, don't worry there is more, It's just in my brain. Enjoy and please review, even if it's neagative.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mamoru stood in that darkness, looking at the goddess that waited in the moonlight ahead of him. The guardian of Time, Sailor Pluto, had told him that some things might be different. But he hadn't suspected anything like this.  
Her golden pigtails were the same, only a foot longer. She had apparently let her bangs grow long and they hung in front of her eyes. Her eyes. They were no longer the bright innocent blue, but a darker, deeper color. She was older. Not just the girl he had known.  
"Usa-ko..."  
She looked at him, holding him with her angered gaze.  
"Don't call me that." Her voice was deeper, and full of authority, " That is not my name, and I don't want you using, imposter."  
The woman in front of him held a gun up. And form the looks of her steady hand and eyes; she had used a gun before. His Usagi would yell, and run if she even thought there was a gun anywhere near her.  
"Usa-ko, it's me," he motioned to himself with a gloved hand, "Your Mamo-chan."  
Now her eyes were truly filled with fire. She pulled back on the trigger. The bullet missed his leg and cut through his black cape.  
'This is crazy.' He thought to himself as he raced towards her. She fired three more rounds at him, but they all missed his dodging form.  
She pulled the trigger again, and nothing came out. She silently cursed and quickly tried to reload. Too slow.  
Mamoru grabbed her wrists and snatched the heated gun from her hands. He gently placed his hands on her shoulders and held her far enough away to look at her.  
"Usa-ko! What are you thinking!"  
Her eyes were narrowed, and her lips formed a cute little pout. He noticed that she didn't look into his eyes.  
"Go ahead and do it. Kill me and fulfill your mission." Usagi hung her head in shame.  
Mamoru's eyes just got wider. 'Kill her...?"  
This...woman before him was not his Usa-ko. The girl he had seen just three days ago was not the person he was holding now. Something had happened to her in the short time the time they were separated. Mamoru didn't know what had happened, but his calm face grew angry as he vowed to get back whoever did this to his love...  
  
And now, let our quest begin...into the torn heart of a girl that would be Queen, and the man that would guide her...  
  
Tsukino Usagi skipped down the street, half in a daydream, and half in the real world. She had just seen her love, Mamoru, and whenever she saw him, reality held no importance.  
This Saturday he was going to take her to a nice restaurant to celebrate the One-year anniversary of peace. Galaxia was no more an evil villianess. No monsters had come from another planet to destroy the earth. The sailor Senshi were still in action though. Every so often there would be a burglary that required some assistance, and the girls were always there to help.  
And for the time being, the leader of this group of heroines was walking back to her house.  
'Mamo-chan.' She blushed at the thought of his handsome face, ' I can't wait to see you again. I miss you, even now...though it probably hasn't even been ten minutes...'   
And so she went on, thinking of her love, and ignoring everything around her. So when someone started walking right behind her, watching her, she paid no attention. And when she turned onto her street, which was so perfectly abandoned except for a stray dog roaming about, she didn't even care about the shadow that was looming over her. She did feel that hands though.   
Icy hands wrapped around her waist and another covered her mouth. Her blue eyes went wild with panic and she screamed into the hands. Usagi scratched at them, and kicked her legs, but it didn't hinder whoever was holding her. Whoever it was just kept walking backwards, turning Usagi around in time for her to see she was being shoved into a wall. The only thing that was wrong was that she never hit the wall. The arms that were around her held on to her as they both fell down into a dark hole, with the small speck of light at the top quickly disappearing.  
Usagi felt the person's hand let go around her mouth. She bit down on it and with all her might yelled out:  
"Mamo-chan! Save me!!!!"  
  
*  
Mamoru Chiba felt the cold sweat on his hands, and on his chest. He threw down the book he was reading and placed a hand over his heart. His heart was beating rapidly and there was an acute, sharp pain. He made a fist with the other hand.  
"U-Usa-ko..." He felt her distress and his mind raced. She had not left here more then twenty minutes ago, and she said she was going strait home. He dashed to the phone and dialed her number.   
The phone rang, with every ring he grew more impatient. Mamoru was about to hang up, but then someone spoke into the phone.  
"Moshi Moshi?"  
It was Usagi's younger brother.  
"Yes, is Usagi there?"  
"Nope, she's at her boyfriends house now, can I take a message?"  
'I had better not worry her family' he thought to himself. He forgot about the boy on the other end and wondered where she could be.  
"Hello? Anyone there?" called the voice from the other end. Mamoru wasn't listening anymore. He hung up the phone and grabbed his keys.  
The air got colder as he took the elevator down to the parking garage. He spotted his Red sports car next to his motorcycle, and hopped in. His tires left black marks on the pavement as he drove out of the garage. There were a few shouts from pedestrians behind him as he kept pushing down on the gas pedal.  
He finally slammed down on the brake in front of his beloved's house. He started walking up a down the street, searching for any sign of her. He saw one.   
By a wall, lying in the middle of the sidewalk. A leather briefcase with a bunny attached to the front.  
For some reason, he placed his hand on the wall; it drew him to a spot. He suddenly drew his hand away, holding to his chest.  
'My hand...it's burning.' He stared at his palm, and then at the wall.  
"Usa-ko...what happened to you?"  
He picked up her school bad and threw it in the back of his car. Mamoru headed as fast as was legally possible to Rei's shrine.  
'If anyone can help me find her, it's Rei...Just hold on Usagi."  
  
*  
She was so beautiful. The coldness of the room made her lips turn a lovely shade of blue. Her eyes were closed, but he knew that they were blue as well.  
As soon as the girl had arrived he had taken down those odangos from her head. She'll look much better with all her hair flowing around her, pale in the light of the waning moon.  
He moved one of his hands to brush a fallen lock from her face, and quickly pulled it away. She would wake up if she felt the icy chill of his hands. And he didn't want her to wake up just yet.  
"Conejo" a figure emerged from the darkness, "Take care of her. When she wakes up make her look presentable. Then I want you to bring her to me. Don't tell her anything." He glared at the woman in the shadows, "I want her as vulnerable as possible." His smile was handsome, but cold all the same.  
The lady named Conejo stepped into the soft light and bowed.  
"Your will is my purpose, sir, of course it will be done as you ask." Her eyes were downcast as he turned and walked out of the luxurious room.  
She waited for the slamming of the door before she moved forward to the unconscious girl in front of her. Conejo's robes of azure fell past her fingertips as she moved some of the girl's hair out of the way of her face.  
As this woman moved more into the light, her features are revealed. She has the same nose, same mouth, same cheekbones, and the same face as the girl below her.  
"I'm sorry I had to bring you here, I wish he had never found out about you. But I will do all I can do to protect you, I won't let him hurt you."  
The lady walked away from the sleeping girl and sat down in a chair in the corner of the room. Conejo sat and kept vigil over the girl, praying that she would stay sleep. Because she knew that once the Emperor had his hands on her, there might be nothing she could do to save her.  
  
*  
Rei held the bag tightly in her hands as she sat before the great fire. Mamoru had come in, soaked from the sudden thunderstorm, and Minako was already visiting. The priestess had already called Ami and Makoto, and they were on their way.  
She closed her eyes and concentrated on their lost leader. Rei had a bad feeling that Usagi was more then lost, the communicator had all but blown up when she had tried contacting Usagi. And for now, all she could do was to have faith in the fire and let it guide her.  
'Fire of Mars, open my thoughts to your wisdom. Who has taken Usagi from us?'  
She closed her eyes and let the fire become one with her. A silence filled the small room, weighing down on them. Rei pressed her hands together and made several signs. Then she waited, opening her eyes to look at the fire for any signals.  
None came.  
She turned around to face Mamoru and Minako, when a sudden vision came into her head.  
Rei held her forehead while her hair fell down her shoulders and back. She distantly heard Mamoru and Minako scramble over to her and ask what was wrong. What was wrong indeed?  
A vision of Usagi played in her mind, like a movie with no noise. She was standing so tall, and her long golden hair blew around her. Though she looked brave, her eyes shed tears of fear. And then, suddenly Usagi was on the ground in a puddle of dark, red liquid.  
"Rei!" A hand was shaking her. She let in a sharp breath and looked up at her friends. Ami had apparently arrived and was looking at her with great concern. "Rei, are you alright?"  
She swallowed and stood up, handing the bag to Mamoru.  
"We need to hurry. I know where she is."  
*  
The red and black of the heavy robes conflicted with the softness of her features.  
Conejo snarled at the way it looked on the young Usagi. The girl was too full of playful energy to be wearing something as dark as that.  
Usagi was certainly shocked when she saw an exact copy of herself watching over her. Conejo had told her something or other, but she really couldn't remember. Right now the servant was in a state of gratitude, confusion, and hate.  
She was glad to be finally meeting this person who was, in a way a mother to her.  
The lady Conejo was also confused by this sense of dread that surrounded Usagi. This feeling that something horrible was going to occur.  
And always, an absolute hate for the man that had forced Conejo to bring her here. This was not this girl's world. Conejo so wanted to bring her back, but it was impossible now. Without the permission of his Highness.  
"Come, Miss Usagi, "she said is with a strange Spanish accent, " We now have to go and meet somebody."  
Usagi turned and looked at her, her hair falling to the floor.  
"Where are we going Conejo-san? Who am I meeting?"  
Without quite realizing what she was doing, Conejo rushed forth and embraced the girl.  
" I have to take you to the awful man that ordered you here. Please, whatever you do, do not speak out against him. He will hurt you and I couldn't bear that."  
She could feel Usagi shiver from the close contact of her cold body. A memory of when she was young, when she was still warm came to her mind. The Usagi before her was what she was.  
"I will do that for you, Conejo-san, "she pronounced the foreign world with the 'j' sticking out a bit. Conejo didn't care; it just made her want to protect her all the more.  
"Gracias...oh, but how do you say it in this language?"  
Usagi smiled that huge and inviting smile. "You say, Domo Arigato." She did a polite little feminine bow. Conejo copied the phrase and the action.  
They both had a good laugh over how she pronounced it with the rolling 'r's' of the Spanish language.  
"Now, we should be going." Conejo opened the small door to the room and held it for Usagi. She walked through, into the brightly lit hall. Now Conejo could really see the gold of her hair, and the faint, tan of the child's skin. And when Usagi turned to face her, Conejo saw the scared look on Usagi's face.  
"You're, so pale."  
And, indeed, this was true. Conejo knew that her cheeks where whiter then the marble on the walls, and her once blond hair was the color of fresh ash.  
"Come now, Usagi, we must not keep the Emperor waiting, he will be furious." She stepped ahead of Usagi and kept a slow pace as the two woman walked down. With the sound of their shoes clicking against the polished marble floors, the only sound that either could hear.  
  
*  
Five Soldiers of Justice stood in a Pentagon. One was the spirit of fire, one the personification or Jupiter, the thunder god. One had the eyes of water, and the hair or a calm lake. The soldier of love held the sun in her locks. Little moon, the smallest stood gazing up at the four women. A man stood behind them, with a cape the hue of the night blowing behind him.  
Without any words spoken, all of them shut their eyes and tightened their hands.  
"Mercury Planet Power..."  
"Mars Planet Power..."  
"Jupiter Planet Power..."  
"Venus Planet Power..."  
"Moon Prism Power..."  
Then with one, strong voice they opened their eyes and concentrated their powers:  
"Sailor planet Power!"  
Their hair was blown all about them, tickling their cheeks as it was lifted up and over them. The concrete of the playground cracked around their feet and rose up into a beam of light. Each of the girls was surrounded by light. The light burned and grew fiercer as their power increased. Then suddenly, the fire died. Each of the girls let go of the hands they were holding and feel backwards to the ground.  
Tuxedo Mask ran to them and helped support the Little Moon.  
Jupiter wiped a bit of sweat from her brow. "No use... we couldn't contact her."  
"Whatever took her must be either extremely far way or..." Mercury looked at them all and bit her lower lip, "Or she's very, very weak."  
Tuxedo mask patted the trembling hand of his little daughter.  
"It was so creepy, Mamo-chan...I've always been able to feel my mother's presence, even when she was sleeping in her quartz bed. But just now, I didn't feel anything." Her little arms wrapped themselves around his neck.  
He picked her up and looked down at the now weakened girls.  
"We mustn't loose faith Sailor Senshi. She wouldn't loose faith in you."  
He turned away and held on tightly to the pink haired girl in his arms. The black cape lifted up behind him.  
The four remaining Senshi stood up, trembling. The looked at each other's eyes and nodded.  
The Senshi of Venus turned to Mars, "If any of us can get a hold of Pluto, it's you. Can you do it?"  
"Anything." Rei looked down at her red shoes, " We will find Usagi-chan. And make whoever took her away, very, very sorry."  
And, as quickly as they had gathered, they were gone. Flying off into the night sky, leaving the shattered remains of a sidewalk below.  
  
*  
It wasn't the fact that he was looking at her. Nor they way he talked. It was just that, through all his handsome features, he was still ugly on the inside.  
The room she was now in was huge. Giant archways loomed over her, and the chandelier seemed almost a mile above her head. The marble floors were polished, and sparkling black. She felt the tips of her hair slide behind her.  
And he certainly didn't spare any expense for the throne he was sitting on. Embroidered silk cloth draped down from the ceiling. The chair had intricate designs carved into a dark wood. Silver was embedded into the arms where his white hands grasped the ends.  
But for all the grandeur of the room, Usagi was completely blown away by the people standing to her sides. They all were wearing ornate kimonos in the colors of black, red, and a dark blue. And the face sent a chill to our heroine's very bones.  
Each and every face was hers. Some were older, some just little children. Each had her eyes, her long flaxen hair.   
"So." His voice boomed and took her out of her stupor. "You are Serenity. The original Serenity."  
Her delicate hands formed into fists.  
"Why am I here?" she had meant for her voice to sounds strong and yet it was raspy. " And who are you?"  
He chuckled. A dark, low, evil, chuckle. "My dear, I wanted you here." He started to rise from his enormous chair. His robes of black fluttered around him as he stepped towards her.  
She made a wide motion with her arms to all the other women in the room.  
"I already am here!! How did you do this?"  
He stood less then a foot from her and he reached out to touch her cheek. Usagi backed up, away from his pale hand. But he was so quick! He grabbed her wrist and held her to him. The touch of his fingers against her cheek was so cold.  
And the feel of the warmth of her cheek against his frozen fingertips was overwhelming.  
"No, my little child, all these are but simple reflections of you. What was the word the scientists of your day would call them...?"  
He looked behind her at Conejo. The older woman closed her eyes for a minute then looked strait back at him.  
"Clones, Your Majesty."  
"You cloned me??" Shock passed through her eyes as she looked into his.  
He laughed, and it was so sweet to hear it. A gentle ripple of glee was how it sounded. So easy to listen too. And his hair looked so soft, and perfect shining in the soft lights of the room. "Dear, sweet Usagi, there is much you don't know."  



End file.
